Kat's Inventions
Crushing Boulder Kat's first invention; this is seen in Let the Games Begin, where Coop is almost crushed by a huge boulder! This was set up by Kat to crush Coop in return for blowing up his alien collar. Coop Collar This is seen in the episode Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow; Kat, tired of his new collar, manages to get it off and then modifies it so it can torture Coop. Kat had become tired of his new collar telling him what to do all the time, so he did all he could to get it off; once he did, he figured it was the perfect opportunity to torture Coop with it. The collar is nothing more than a modified pet collar, the only difference is it now has a human function in addition to dogs and cats. Makeshift Communicator This is Kat's second invention; it is seen in the episode Do Not Fort Sake Me when Kat tries to communicate with his home planet. The device is made out of ordinary household items such as a cookie tray and metal tongs. Claw Sharpener As seen in the episode Nip/Duck, Kat built this to resharpen his nails after the Vet trimmed them down; this device is also made from everyday household items such as a blender, cheese grater and an orange juicer. Rocket As seen in the episode Search and De-Toy, Kat built this rocket in an attempt to send food back to his home planet; the rocket is made out of ordinary household products such as a blender and a food funnel. Remote Control This is also seen in the episode Search and De-Toy; seeking revenge upon the RC Helicopter, Kat modifies a TV remote and turns it into a remote control for the RC Helicopter. Kat thought that Coop interfered with the rocket on purpose so he decided to take control of the RC Helicopter and crash it into Old Lady Munson's yard. This device is nothing more than a modified TV remote; it is now able to pick up the RC Helicopter's frequency and wavelength. Kat's Sleep Formula This is one of Kat's more advanced inventions; it is seen in the episode Flu the Coop, to put Coop to sleep and keep him from covering Kat in his germs. The contents of Kat's Sleep Fromula might be comprised of soothing ingredients or it could just be made of a very powerful sleeping agent found on Earth or probably Planet Catnip. As the audience, the excact ingredients of the Sleep Formula are never revealed, this is probably to keep us wondering about what it could be made of. Electric Machine This was built by Kat to absorve Fishy Frisky Bits but was later stolen by Coop. It was appeared in Don't give me statics. remote 2 in Hack Kattack kat "Edits" Dennises remote control to make it go evil Pencil sharpendor of doom in How the test was won kat fixes coops pencil sharpendor to make it attack him by eating all the pencils and then spiting out all the erasers and metal parts Face scrambler in one big happy family kat creates a machene to mess up coop's body "Scrambling his face" Coop soon figures out who made it, and detonated it, somehow when they get home kat manages to get it back. No one knows how he got it back , especially with Millie next to him 24/7! for the entire episode well only before and after kat traps the burtonburgers in the storage room. Posion Kat's most deadly weapon was almost eaten by Millie, in One big happy family when kat makes Millie's cupcakes poisonous this was probably a trap for Burt or a way to torture Coop since Burt told him to sit in the evil corner on an old bar stool since watching your nemise make poison and have your family almost get poisoned and die since kat knows Burt and Millie are Coops only family after something happend to Mrs. Burtonburger and she probably won't be able to find Coop or have Coop find her. Trap In One Big, Happy Family Kat makes a trap for Burt and or Coop since if Coop tied to save Burt Coop would be grounded or if he was too late he would be grounded, but Millie took the bait and Coop rescued her and the tasty cupecakes! Unfourtunely Coop was grounded. locked cell In Play N'Ice we learn that kat has a secret cell where he hides all his cat food this may be why he eats so much , he might act like a chipmunk if his tail can grow why can't his cheeks? The lock too his food cell is voice activated. Plant Growth in Planter's Warp kat makes a plant growth that makes all the plants into evil carnivores. U.FO Fuel In U.F. Float kat has an idea to make the families float into a U.F.O to get himshelf back home, so he has to make fuel. U.F.O Also in U.F. Float Kat turns a parade float into a U.F.O to try and get home House of Doom in House of Scream kat ruins the Halloween fundraiser by making all the tricks all too real. Lasor When kat gets fed up with Coop and Dennis's medling he creates a lasor or lightsabor out of a turky baster and flashlight proving his supiorness Rocket 2 Kat had made another rocket in Kid vs Kat vs Christmas.